KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Start with Principal Investigator. List Name David Felson, MD, MPH Richard Saitz, MD,MPH Deborah Cotton, MD, MPH L. Adrienne Cupples, PhD Richard Saitz, MD, MPH Rebecca Silliman, MD, PhD Joseph Vita, MD Ann Aschegrau, ScD Wayne LaMorte, MD, PhD Deborah Fournier, Ph.D. Disclosure Permission Statement. PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ) Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Organization Boston University School of Medicine Boston University School of Medicine Boston University Medical Center Boston University School of Public Health Boston University Medical Center Boston University Medical Center Boston University Medical Center Boston University School of Public Health Boston University Medical Center Boston University Medical Center in the format shown below. Role on Project PI, Director Co-I, Assoc.Director Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Co-Investigator Evaluation Specialist Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Felson, David T. The name of the principalinvestigator/program director must be provided at the_p of each page. CURRICULUM RESEARCH TRAINING AWARD